Until We Meet Again
by sukoshi yuki
Summary: Mendengar rencana penculikannya itu, Mikasa tak gentar sama sekali. Malahan, sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya./"Tenanglah Eren, kaki Levi itu cidera, bukannya retak ataupun patah. Aku rasa, dalam waktu seminggu, kakinya sudah akan jauh membaik"/Semua mata terbelalak melihat benda yang kini berada di diatas telapak tangan gadis itu./Cover image isn't mine/RnR, please? :D
1. Chapter 1

Hola minna~ Ini adalah fanfic SnK saya yang pertama.

Mohon bimbingannya ya (_ _)

.

Sukoshi Yukki present: "Until We Meet Again"

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin is not Mine~

Genre : General, Friendship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and -may be- a bit Fantasy

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, alur rush, dll.

Rate : T (untuk penggunaan bahasa)

.

Chapter 1

Suasana mencekam mengitari sosok yang sedang berjalan menyusuri hutan. Gelap. Ia sadar dengan penuh kondisi itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menginjakkan tapak sepatunya di tanah tak stabil yang ditumbuhi rumputan. Pohon-pohon di sekitarnya seakan menambah kelam suasana di hutan itu, seakan-akan berpasang-pasang mata mengamatinya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangan cengkraman tangannya kepada senapan yang sudah bersiaga, kalau-kalau hal yang ia tak harapkan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Srrrrttt…" Telinganya menangkap bisikan daun-daunan yang saling bergesek. Menghentikan langkahnya, ia mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya, seakan tahu bahwa musuh telah menanti di balik kegelapan. Senapannya kini telah menyandar dengan mantap di punggungnya. Jari telunjuk siap menarik pelatuk senapan.

"Tch, keluarlah kalian. Aku tak suka menunggu." Ucapnya angkuh. Matanya menatap bosan, namun tetap awas, memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Tak ada suara balasan yang ia terima. Hanya suara angin dan daun-daun yang menarilah yang mengisi indra pendengaran pemuda itu. Ia tak bergerak dari posisi awalnya, masih menunggu.

"Dasar keras kepala." Ucapnya. Lalu, dengan sigap ia berpindah dari posisinya sekarang, menghindari serangan tiba-tiba dari belakangnya. Setelah itu, ia segera mengarahkan senapannya untuk menembaki objek melayang yang tadi menyerangnya. Suara senapan yang memekakan telinga memenuhi indra pendengaran siapapun yang berada di sana.

Objek itu, berusaha menghindari tembakan peluru dari pemuda di hadapannya. Ia melompat, berlari ke sana dan kemari. Peluru yang ditembakkan tak kunjung mengenai sasaran, membuat pemuda itu bedecak kesal.

"Hoi… jadi sasaran diem dikit napa? Engga kena-kena nih!" pemuda itu menghentikan tembakannya, kesal. Ia berkacak pinggang, menatap objek yang kini juga ikut berhenti bergerak karena peluru sudah tidak ditembakkan kepadanya lagi.

"CUT!" teriak seseorang dari sisi lain. "Levi, bukannya sudah ku bilang, fokus, FOKUS! Kalau kau tak bisa fokus, bagaimana kau dapat menembak dengan tepat?!" ia mengarahkan TOA kepada pemuda yang sedang memainkan senapan tersebut.

Pemuda itu, Levi, mengarahkan pandangan bosannya kepada orang yang meneriakinya tadi. "Jangan salahkan aku, Pak Sutradara. Aku sudah fokus, tapi kelinci itu yang tak mau diam. Kalau dia diam kan, lebih enak, nembaknya."

"Ugh, berapa kali aku harus bilang, Levi, aku. bukan. K-e-l-i-n-c-i." ucap 'sebuah' objek yang dari tadi seharusnya ditembak Levi, hampir mengeja. "Aku ini adalah makhluk yang melayang-layang yang belum diketahui jenisnya. Lagipula, bukan salahku kalau kau tak bisa menembak dengan benar. Kau saja yang memang payah dalam membidik." Belanya lagi.

"Terserah." Levi mengabaikan ucapan orang itu, berjalan melewati sutradara dan tumpukan kamera yang dari tadi menyorot aksinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia dan Sutradara berada dalam satu koordinat yang lurus, tanpa memandang Sutradara, Levi berkata, "hei Pak Sutradara, kita istirahat dulu. Aku lelah." Lalu, tanpa memperdulikan reaksi dari orang yang baru saja diajaknya berbicara itu, ia segera melenggang ke sebuah kursi tak jauh dari sana.

Tentu saja, Sutradara itu kesalnya bukan main, ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membalas ucapan aktor itu, kalau saja tak ada kru yang menahannya.

"Sudahlah pak, kita memang sudah mengulang adegan ini berkali-kali. Biarkan saja para pemeran istirahat dulu. Lagi pula, sekarang sudah hampir pagi, apa sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok saja?" ucap Armin, asisten sutradara, berusaha menenangkan sang sutradara.

"Tidak bisa, adegan itu harus selesai malam ini juga. Titik!"

Levi masih duduk santai di tempatnya. Di tangannya kini tergenggam segelas kopi hangat. Ia menyesapnya sedikit. "Oi, Pak Sutradara, kalau mau adegan ini cepat selesai, lalu mengapa tidak gunakan saja pemeran pengganti?" ujarnya santai, pandangannya masih fokus terhadap cangkir kopi yang isinya baru berkurang sedikit.

"Tidak Levi, kalau hanya untuk adegan ini saja kau membutuhkan pengganti, berati kau tak pantas untuk peran ini." Sutradara itu berujar keras.

Levi, bukanlah seorang aktor yang wajahnya sering terpampang di layar. Ia mendapat peran ini, hanya karena ia lulus audisi yang diikutinya karena rasa isengnya dulu, dan tentu saja banyak yang meragukan kemampuan beraktingnya. Sang sutradara sendiri yang memilih Levi untuk sebagai pemeran utama dalam film mereka, meskipun banyak pemeran lain yang lebih tenar dengan jam terbang tinggi ingin mengisi posisi itu.

Bukannya mudah untuk memberikan posisi pemeran utama kepada Levi, pihak produser awalnya tidak setuju dengan pilihan sang sutradara, ia juga ditentang banyak kru, mengingat kepribadian Levi yang kurang kooperatif dan suka seenaknya. Beruntung, sejumlah kecil kru mendukungnya, sehingga, dengan berat pihak produser akhirnya menyetujui pilihannya tersebut.

Sang sutradara menghela nafasnya, berat. Ia memandangi lokasi pengambilan gambar dihadapannya.

Armin mendekati sang sutradara, "maaf pak, boleh saya bertanya?" ucapnya ragu. Ia tak ingin menambah beban pikiran sang sutradara. Sang sutradara menatap asistennya, lalu ia mengangguk.

Armin melanjutkan, "aku masih memikirkan, memang Levi cukup bagus waktu casting dulu. Tapi, sikapnya itu sulit dimengerti. Mengapa anda mempertahankan Levi dengan susah payah? Saya lihat, masih banyak yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengannya."

Sang sutradara hanya menghela nafas lagi, ia kembali menatap lokasi pengambilan gambar untuk beberapa waktu. "Kau tahu, Armin, di satu sisi, kau memang benar. Levi itu memiliki kepribadian yang sulit. Tapi, kau tak boleh melihat kepribadian orang dari luarnya saja, nak." Sang sutradara menghetikan ucapannya sejenak, membiarkan apa yang dikatakannya barusan meresap di pikiran pemuda itu.

"Levi memiliki bakat yang tersembunyi, yang sebenarnya dapat ditunjukkannya jika ia mau. Tak hanya itu, meskipun ia tak mau mengakuinya, aku yakin sekali, Levi memiliki kecintaan yang mendalam dalam dunia seni peran. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah lawan main yang sepadan untuknya. Hanya saja, tak ada lawan main yang cukup menantang baginya sehingga ia dapat menunjukkan bakatnya itu. Sayang sekali kita tak dapat menemukan seorang dengan bakat yang sama dengananya." Sebenarnya, kalimat yang terakhir itu lebih di tunjukkan untuk sang sutradara sendiri daripada untuk Armin. Sang sutradara hanya ingin membagikan sesuatu untuk pemuda yang sedang menjalani masa magang itu.

"Armin, kau memiliki bakat dalam menilai orang. Aku rasa, itulah yang membuatmu mendukungku agar Levi mendapat peran utama ini. Pertajam kemampuanmu itu." Ucap sang sutradara, sambil menepuk pelan bahu Armin. Sebelum Armin berkata apa-apa lagi, sutradara paruh baya itu telah meninggalkannya.

Sang sutradara menghampiri Levi yang masih beristirahat. Sang sutradara memang tak berniat beramah-tamah dengan sang permeran utama, maka itulah yang dilakukannya. "Jikalau kau sudah selesai, cepat ulangi lagi adegan itu." Levi tak butuh ramah-tamah, sang sutradara tahu itu.

"Ooh. Baiklah. Eren, kau siap?" tanyanya kepada pemeran objek yang berusaha untuk ditembaknya dari tadi, sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Eren bersemangat.

"Tch, pastikan kali ini kau tak banyak bergerak." Ujarnya datar, seraya berlalu dari tempat itu.

…

Siang itu panas mengundang godaan rasa malas dan kantuk yang sulit untuk di lawan. Levi menguap beberapa kali, ia mengantuk, sungguh. Beberapa hari ini, jam tidurnya sudah sangat dikurangi demi film itu, dan semalam, karena adegan yang tak kunjung benar, ia harus merelakan waktu tidurnya. Cih, menyebalkan, ditambah lagi ia masih harus berada di sekolah untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Tak diperhatikannya sama sekali, pelajaran yang disampaikan gurunya di depan. Toh ia sudah paham dengan pelajaran yang diterangkan sang guru.

Hingga bel istirahat berbunyi, Levi belum tertarik untuk bergerak. Sungguh, cuaca panas ini seakan-akan melumpuhkannya.

"Hei, Levi," panggil seseorang, Mike.

"Hn?" tanggap Levi, tak enggan.

"Mau main basket bersama kami?" tawar Mike, "kami kekurangan seseorang." Jelasnya.

"Tidak mood." Tanpa pertimbangan lagi, Levi segera menolak ajakan Mike. Alasan yang dilontarkan Levi memang terdengar kekanakan, tapi tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Walaupun alasan sebenarnya hanya karena ia tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

Mike hanya menjawab "ooh," hal ini sudah biasa. Levi tak pernah bermain basket bersama mereka kalau itu bukan saat pelajaran, tapi ia sendiri tidak pernah jera mengajak teman sekelasnya itu untuk bermain bersama. Pasalnya, Levi cukup berbakat dalam olahraga ini.

"Oho, Levi, numben sekali masih di kelas? Biasanya sudah berada di kantin." Ucap seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Levi. Itu Hanji, salah satu teman sekelasnya sekaligus seorang anggota OSIS. Gadis itu cukup pintar, buktinya, ia selalu masuk dalam peringkat 5 besar di kelasnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Hanji." Jawab Levi, dingin. Namun Hanji tak begitu memperdulikan sosok gadis yang kini mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei, Petra!" Levi memanggil seseorang yang hendak ke luar kelas. Merasa dipanggil, orang tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa, Levi?" tanyanya disertai senyum ramah yang memang tak pernah lepas darinya.

"Kau mau ke kantin, kan?" Levi bertanya acuh tak acuh.

"Um, sebenarnya aku ingin ke perpustakaan, tapi, aku bisa ke kantin setelah itu. Ada apa?" Petra menimbang-nimbang rencananya.

Levi mengeluarkan selembar uang sepuluh ribu rupiah, disodorkannya uang tersebut pada gadis itu. "Belikan aku minuman yang dingin."

Petra hanya mengambil uang tersebut. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya."

Sebelum Petra pergi, Hanji segera berkata dengan tidak senang, "Levi, mana ucapan terima kasih mu?"

"Tch, thanks." Enggan. Petra tahu hal itu diucapkan dengan terpaksa, namun itu cukup baginya.

"Sama-sama." Balas gadis itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Levi tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menunggu minumannya datang. Ia mengambil naskah adegan yang harus diperankannya malam ini, mencoba untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Hanji.

"Kau diterima di audisi itu?" ucap Hanji, setengah berteriak. "Mengapa kau tak cerita?" tanyanya lagi, tanpa mengurangi volume suaranya. Tanpa izin Levi, ia segera mengambil naskah yang sedang dibaca oleh pemuda itu, mengabaikan tatapan terganggu oleh beberapa siswa yang masih berada di kelas.

"Tch." Levi bergumam, terganggu oleh aktivitas Hanji. "Jaga suaramu, Hanji. Kau ingin menyebarkannya ke satu sekolah? Lagipula, untuk apa aku cerita padamu? Kau bahkan bukan keluargaku." Hanji menghentikan kegiatannya membaca naskah itu sejenak. Memang, hampir tak ada yang kenal dekat dengan Levi, padahal ia sudah berada di sekolah itu sejak awal semester lalu, namun, teman kecil Hanji yang satu ini bukanlah tipe orang yang mau repot-repot untuk bersosialisasi ataupun beramah tamah, otomatis, orang yang cukup dekat dengannya hanyalah Hanji, seorang diri.

"Ahahaha… Maaf, maaf, kebiasaanku." Ucap gadis itu, tertawa hambar. Levi tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengambil kembali naskahnya dan beranjak untuk meninggalkan gadis itu. Namun, sebelum sempat pemuda itu beranjak selangkah, Hanji telah menarik tangannya, memaksanya untuk kembali duduk.

"Apa?" Hanji dapat merasakan ketidak-sukaan pemuda itu perilakunya barusan, namun gadis itu berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

"Levi," gadis itu menghela nafas sesaat, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada yang lebih rendah, "aku tahu kau tak suka untuk bersekolah di sini. Jelas sekali, kalau saja kau punya pilihan lain, kau tak akan bersekolah di sini. Tapi, sampai kapan kau akan terus berpikiran seperti itu?" Ia menatap lekat mata yang berada persis dihadapannya, berusaha mencari suatu fakta yang disembunyikan oleh sepasang mata yang selalu menatap bosan.

"Entahlah…" Jawab Levi singkat, ia tak ingin pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan. Namun Hanji tak menyerah begitu saja.

"Setidaknya, cobalah untuk berteman dengan yang lainnya, Levi. Kadang, aku khawatir dengan sikapmu ini. Ya?" Hanji tersenyum lemah untuk membujuknya. ' Tch. Senyum paksaan.'

Levi tidak langsung mengatakan apapun. Ia benci sikap Hanji yang terlalu memperhatikannya, seakan ia adalah anak kecil yang masih harus dituntun. Tch, ia berdecih. Namun, perasaannya melembut. Ia sadar sekali maksud dari perkataan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Hanji. Tak usah khawatir, aku tak butuh teman, kau tahu itu. Teman itu tidak nyata, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan orang yang dekat denganmu ketika butuh, lantas meninggalkanmu."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia segera meninggalkan Hanji yang masih menatapnya tanpa bergerak. Gadis itu tak berkata apa-apa lagi, ataupun bertanya ke mana ia akan pergi. Ia tertegun mendengar perkataan Levi barusan.

"Serendah itukah definisi teman bagimu, Levi?" gumamnya.

…

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, namun telah banyak siswa yang telah berhamburan di luar kelas, siap untuk pulang. Levi bukan pengecualian. Teman-teman satu geng dari sekolah lamanya akan datang menjemputnya sebentar lagi. Ia telah bersiap untuk menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah kalau saja ia tidak bertemu dengan seorang yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia hindari.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanyanya dingin, lebih dengan nada mengusir orang itu. Ia sungguh tak ingin bertemu orang itu di sekolah.

"Antisipasi. Kemungkinan kau kabur bersama mereka cukup besar." Ujar orang tadi, ia sedikit tersenyum mendengar kalimat tak ramah dari Levi. Dan yang ia maksud dengan mereka? Tentu saja teman segengnya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Hanji." Ucap Levi, risih. Levi tak berusaha sama sekali untuk menyembunyikan ketidak-sukaannya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak begitu perduli dengan ucapan Levi. "Ibumu yang menyuruhku. Bukankah kau sudah tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Tandas Levi. Ia diam sejenak, melihat reaksi dari gadis dihadapannya itu, namun tak ada hal yang berati. "Hari ini, aku harus langsung ke lokasi pengambilan gambar, dan akan pulang malam lagi. Kemungkinan akan berlangsung sampai pagi. Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Ucap Levi -lagi- membuat alasan, mencoba menghindar dari pengawasan orang itu. Ia benci kondisinya, ia benci fakta bahwa orang tuanya lebih percaya kepada orang itu daripada dirinya sendiri sehingga mereka membuatnya harus diawasi. Faktanya ia baru mulai akan melakukan pengambilan gambar nanti sore.

"Tak masalah. Toh, besok libur, ibuku sudah memberiku izin untuk pulang kapan saja, agar bisa terus mengawasimu." Jawab gadis itu, dengan nada yang mantap, yang kini malah membuatnya kian kehabisan ide untuk menghindar.

Kini, tinggal Levi yang merutuki dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai lupa bahwa besok adalah hari libur nasional? Tentu saja Hanji tak akan memiliki masalah untuk tidak pulang ke rumah hingga larut. Levi tahu, ia tak punya pilihan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucapnya, ia segera mengambil hpnya, mencari kontak seseorang dan segera membuat pesan singkat.

'Jangan jemput aku.' Hanya itu yang ia ketikkan untuk membatalkan janji dengan gengnya. Tak begitu lama kemudian, ada panggilan masuk, namun ia abaikan panggilan itu. Hanji menatapnya dengan heran.

"Mengapa kau abaikan?" tanyanya heran. Tak biasanya Levi itu mengabaikan sebuah panggilan telepon.

"Tak penting." Ujar Levi. Hanji tentu paham dengan maksudnya mengatakan itu panggilan tak penting. Levi menghela nafasnya, "Kita masih punya waktu sekitar empat jam setengah lagi, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan ataupun jawaban dari orang yang ia tanya, ia langsung pergi mengambil mobilnya di parkiran.

Gadis itu melebarkan matanya, sedikit terkejut. "Eh? Bukankah tadi kau bilang harus langsung ke lokasi syuting?" tanyanya heran.

Levi tertegun sejenak. Tentu ia ingat tadi ia bilang begitu. Tapi, tadi hanya alasan saja, bukan? "Aa, sepertinya tadi aku memang bilang begitu." Jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Ya sudahlah, sekarang baru jam setengah dua, syuting nanti jam 7 malam. Kau ikut atau tidak?" Ujarnya kepada sang 'pengawas' dengan santai.

"Ha?" Hanji masih mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan Levi barusan. Ia belum bergerak hingga ia sadar bahwa sang Levi sudah cukup jauh dari dirinya sekarang. "Hei, tunggu aku!" ujarnya sedikit panik. "Aku ikut!" teriaknya, seraya cepat-cepat mengejar langkah Levi yang sudah cukup jauh di depannya.

Nah, bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisahnya? Silahkan temukan jawabannya di chapter berikutnya! -dihajar massa-

.

Gomeeen... saya tahu kalau endingnya ngegantung dan seharusnya nggak pantes jadi penutup sebuah chapter _ tapi jujur saja, saya sudah kehabisan ide~

Chapter ini hanya sebagai pendahuluan -meskipun saya juga nggak janji chapter depan akan banyak berkembang-

Tapi, saya harap reader sekalian cukup terhibur ataupun puas dengan chapter 1 ini ^^

Saya mengharapkan respon dari reader sekalian dalam bentuk komentar, kritik, saran, dan lain-lain yang dapat dituangkan di kotak review. Semakin banyak review, akan membantu meningkatkan mood meter saya, yang berarti semakin cepat chapter berikutnya di upload XD

Dan, saya juga ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Natal kepada yang merayakan~ hohoho!

Sign,

Sukoshi Yukki

25.12.2013


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih kepada reader yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca chapter sebelumnya ^^

Berikut adalah chapter selanjutnya~

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama

Genre : General, Friendship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and -may be- a bit Fantasy

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, alur tak beraturan, dll.

Rate : T (untuk penggunaan bahasa)

.

Malam itu, bulan bersinar, mengurangi kegelapan yang ditimbulkan sang malam. Levi berjalan menyusuri pinggiran kota yang sepi. 'Di kota yang kecil ini, mana ada kehidupan saat malam menjelang?' Pikir Levi. Tapi ia tak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu, toh, tujuannya bukan untuk bertemu dengan manusia-manusia itu.

Sebilah pedang tergantung di punggungnya, siap digunakan kapan saja ia membutuhkannya. Di tangannya masing-masing, terdapat pistol caliber. Malam ini, mungkin lebih berbahaya dari malam kemarin, tapi ia tak gentar, tak boleh gentar tepatnya.

Ia masih menyusuri jalan itu ketika matanya tanpa sengaja menemukan sesosok mirip manusia sedang menikmati sesuatu. Ia melahap daging mentah di hadapannya dengan rakus. Levi menyerenyit jijik melihat makhluk itu. Daging itu memang bukanlah daging manusia, tapi jika ia tak melakukan apapun sekarang, cepat atau lambat, manusia yang akan jadi korban.

"Vampir." Ucap Levi. Ada nada kebencian yang mendalam jika kau perhatikan suaranya. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, ia segera menembakkan beberapa butir peluru yang langsung mengenai vampire yang menjadi objeknya tersebut. Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama hingga vampir itu terkulai dan kemudian tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan semua itu disaksikan Levi dengan pandangan bosan yang menipu. Ya, ia masih tetap siaga curiga dengan kondisi yang tenang itu. Kecurigaannya ternyata benar-benar terbukti. Baru ia akan melangkah, sesuatu tiba-tiba menyerangnya, untung saja, ia sempat menghindar.

"Setelah kau membunuh salah satu anak buahku, jangan harap kau bisa lari dengan mudah, Levi."

Levi hanya menyeringai menyadari siapa yang dihadapinya kali ini. 'Ini akan menarik' ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang vampir darah murni di tempat seperti ini? Ku rasa, para vampir kini sudah kehilangan pekerjaannya." Ucapnya meremehkan sosok di hadapannya.

"Cih, banyak sekali bicaramu. Usiamu terlalu muda ratusan tahun untuk mengerti segala sesuatu tentang dunia bawah, nak." Meski wajahnya terlihat muda, namun suaranya tak mampu menyembunyikan entah sudah berapa ribu tahun ia telah melihat dunia ini. Senyum licik mengembang dari sosok yang bergelar '_the pureblood vampire_' ini.

"Jika kau tak ingin mendapat masalah, kembalilah. Kami masih membuka pintu untuk mu Levi. Meski kau membencinya, kau harus mengakui bahwa kau sendiri adalah seorang vampir berdarah m—"

"Cih, berisik sekali kau!" tanpa menunggu sosok vampir itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Levi segera menembakkan pistolnya. Namun, seperti yang diperkirakannya, vampir darah murni itu bukanlah vampire sembarangan yang dapat dengan mudah dikalahkannya. "Ini tak cukup." Bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia melempar kedua pistolnya tanpa memperdulikan arah lemparannya. Ia segera meraih bilah pedang dari belakangnya dan mengambil langkah maju untuk segera menyerang vampir itu dari dekat.

Meleset. Ia bahkan gagal menyerang vampir itu dari dekat. Sekarang, vampir itu berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Levi, kau semakin lemah. Mengapa tak kau gunakan saja kekuatan vampirmu itu? Seharusnya aku yang renta ini dapat dikalahkan olehmu dengan mudah." Senyuman licik itu tak menghilang sama sekali dari wajah sang vampir. Ia sadar, ia sudah berhasil memancing emosi dari pemuda dihadapannya itu. Dengan tenang ia membiarkan pemuda itu menyerangnya berkali-kali, namun tak satu seranganpun berhasil mengenainya.

"Aku mulai bosan dengan permainan ini, nak. Kali ini kubiarkan kau hidup lebih lama. Pikirkan lah baik-baik pilihan ini. Kembali bergabung bersama kami, dan nikmati kekuasaan yang ada dalam genggamanmu." Ucap vampir itu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat ramah.

"Cih, dalam mimpimu!" dan sebelum Levi sempat melakukan apa-apa lagi, vampir tua itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Oke, cut!" teriak seseorang mengakhiri akting Levi. Ia sedikit lelah melakukan adegan tadi, dan ia ingin sedikit istirahat sekarang. Ia segera meninggalkan posisinya saat ini, dan menuju kumpulan kru dan aktor yang sedang istirahat. Ia berusaha mencari sesosok gadis yang seharusnya juga berada di sana.

"Akting yang bagus, Levi." Puji salah seorang dari mereka. Levi hanya mengangguk, kemudian melewatinya begitu saja.

"Hei, Levi, kau hebat sekali tadi bahkan kita bisa menyelesaikan… Err, apakah kau sendang mencari sesuatu?" itu Eren yang bertanya. Ia tak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya begitu ia melihat bahwa mata rekannya ini tak fokus di satu tempat, berpindah-pindah antara satu lokasi ke lokasi lain, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Eren, apakah kau melihat seorang gadis yang dikuncir dengan gaya ponny tail, mengenakan seragam sekolah? Ia harusnya berada di sekitar sini."Eren sedikit kebingungan mendengar deskripsi Levi barusan. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat gadis yang menggunakan seragam sekolah yang berada di sekitar lokasi itu.

"Hmm… Tunggu sebentar… Apakah maksudmu itu, gadis yang sedang berada di sebelah sana?" Eren menunjuk sebuah arah yang berada tepat di belakang Levi. Levi segera membalikkan badannya. Matanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Eren, dan benar saja, di sanalah gadis itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Sepertinya itu asisten sutradara, Armin.

Levi menghampiri gadis itu diikuti oleh Eren di belakangnya. Gadis itu hanya menatap mereka berdua.

"Aa, Levi. Adegannya sudah selesai?" Levi tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis itu. 'Pertanyaan bodoh,' pikir Levi. 'Bukankah ia dapat melihat sendiri bahwa ia sudah dapat beristirahat sekarang? Artinya adegan itu sudah selesai. Mana mungkin sutradara cerewet itu akan mengizinkannya beristirahat sebelum adegan selesai.'

"Aa, ternyata kau memiliki sepupu yang pengertian ya." Armin memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka berempat dengan sedikit canggung.

Levi tidak menjawab. Otaknya berfikir, kira-kira apa saja yang telah diceritakan sepupunya itu sehingga Armin berkomentar demikian. 'Anak itu…' gerutu Levi dalam hati.

"Aaa, tidak juga pak asisten sutradara, biasa saja kok. Sudah seharusnya kan… Lagi pula, berada di sini ternyata cukup menyenangkan ya. Aku pikir berada di lokasi syuting itu membosankan." Ujar Hanji dengan ceria. Ia berusaha untuk memecahkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Belum sempat Levi menimpali perkataan Hanji, Eren sudah bersuara terlebih dahulu, "Wah, Levi, mengapa kau tak pernah bercerita kau punya sepupu yang manis?" Eren berusaha untuk menggoda Hanji.

Hanji mendadak salah tingkah. Namun sebelum gadis itu sempat menjawab, Levi yang telah tak tahan lagi untuk tetap diam segera berkata, "berhenti menggangu dia, Eren. Nanti kau menyesal." Ujarnya sedikit melirik Hanji.

Ekspresi Hanji berubah total. Ia segera mengajukan protesnya. "Levi, mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Hanji pura-pura kesal dengan Levi, namun Levi tak ambil pusing. Sementara Eren dan Armin hanya tertawa.

…

Hari itu sepertinya kelas Levi lebih berisik dari biasanya. Levi memang tak pernah begitu memperhatikan keadaan kelasnya, tapi feelingnya mengatakan bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan kelasnya hari ini. Lalu, dilihatnya Hanji sedang menuju tempat duduknya.

"Levi, apakah kau sudah mendengarnya?" tanya Hanji, bersemangat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Levi, Hanji segera melanjutkan omongannya. "Kau tahu, kelas ini kedatangan siswa baru." Terjawab sudah rasa heran Levi. Tapi, seheboh apapun, seharusnya tidak seheboh ini.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Levi lagi.

Hanji sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Levi barusan. Biasanya pemyda itu tak mau repot-repot mencari informasi kalau hanya seputar gosip. Ia melebarkan senyumnya. "Ohoho… Jarang sekali Levi tertarik soal siswa pindahan." Hanji menggoda Levi, namun ia cepat-cepat menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu melihat perubahan mimik wajahnya. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya, menatap papan tulis di depan kelas.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi aku mendengar kepala sekolah menyebut namanya Mikasa. Aku penasaran, apakah ia adalah Mikasa Ackerman yang dulu sempat menjadi salah satu aktris muda top itu. Gadis itu tampak mirip sekali dengan Mikasa Ackerman, hanya saja tampak lebih dewasa. Tapi rasanya, mustahil, kalau dia adalah Mikasa Ackerman, mengapa ia malah pindah ke kota kecil ini dan sekolah di sini? Ia dapat memilih sekolah yang lebih elit, bukan?" Hanji kembali menatap Levi, namun ia tidak mendapati pemuda itu di sampingnya. Hanji celingak-celinguk melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia tak sadar, sejak kapan pemuda itu pergi?

Levi baru kembali ketika bel masuk berbunyi. Kebetulan sekali, jam pelajaran pertamanya adalah dengan wali kelas mereka. Sang guru masuk kelas diikuti dengan seorang gadis berambut pendek. Tanpa perlu diarahkan, seluruh siswa langsung tenang melihat siswa baru itu. Menatap siswa baru tersebut dengan penuh minat.

"Nah semuanya, kelas kita mendapat seorang siswa baru hari ini." Ujar sang guru memberi pendahuluan. "Mikasa, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar wali kelas mereka kepada gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Senyum tak lepas dari wajah gadis itu, "Perkenalkan, namaku Mikasa Ackerman. Biasa dipanggil Mikasa. Salam kenal." Ucap gadis itu riang. Matanya menatap menyeluruh tiap siswa di kelas.

Seorang siswa langsung mengangkat tangannya. "Bukankah kau seorang akris?" tanyanya, sedikit nada bercanda.

Tak banyak, tapi Levi dapat merasakan perubahan ekspresi di wajah gadis itu. Senyumnya, walau hanya sedikit, tidak selebar senyumnya semula. Levi ragu kalau yang lain dapat mengamati perubahan ekspresi tersebut.

"Aa, itu dulu. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama berhenti dari dunia perfilman." Ucapnya, masih tetap ramah.

Seakan mengerti kegelisahan Mikasa, sang guru langsung melanjutkan. "Nah semuanya, saya rasa cukup perkenalannya. Mikasa, kau dapat duduk di kursi masih kosong di tengah, di sebelah Levi." Ucap sang guru, mempersilahkan Mikasa untuk duduk.

Kelas menjadi lebih ribut ketika Mikasa telah duduk di tempatnya. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, sebab sang guru segera memulai pelajaran mereka. Wali kelas mereka mengajar pelajaran Bahasa Inggris, sebuah bahasa yang nyaris dapat dikatakan sebagai bahasa kedua bagi Levi. Levi tidak sedang dalam mood untuk memperhatikan pelajaran, ditambah lagi, materi yang diajarkan sudah dikuasainya. Ia lebih memilih untuk melirik siswa pindahan di sebelahnya. Ternyata siswa di sebelahnya tak beda jauh dengannya. Gadis itu hanya menatap sang guru yang sedang memberi penjelasan. Segurat kebosanan terlukis di wajahnya.

Sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diamati, Mikasa menoleh ke arah sang pengamat, Levi. Ia tersenyum manis, tapi Levi sadar dengan penuh bahwa itu adalah senyum palsu.

"Hentikan senyummu. Memuakkan. Lebih baik kau tak usah tersenyum saja sekalian, daripada memberikan senyum palsu seperti itu." Levi berbisik, tentu saja ia tak ingin sang guru memarahinya, bukan?

"Apakah contohnya agar berwajah tak ramah, seperti anda, tuan aktor?" gadis itu balas berbisik tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

Levi sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan gadis itu barusan. "Bagai-" ia baru saja hendak menanyakannya ketika gadis itu langsung memotong pertanyaannya.

"Aku tak akan sembarangan memilih sekolah, Levi. Jika kau kira aku masuk ke sini hanya karena kebetulan, maka kau salah besar." Jelas gadis itu dengan lirih.

Levi ingin sekali membalas perkataan gadis itu, tapi ia dapat merasakan tatapan wali kelas mereka ke arah mereka berdua. Maka dari itu, ia lebih memilih diam. Berencana menanyakan hal tersebut saat istirahat, walau ia sendiri tidak yakin dapat berada di dekat gadis itu saat istirahat nanti.

Benar saja, ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Mikasa langsung dikelilingi sejumlah siswa yang masih penasaran dengan dirinya. Mikasa yang ramah, tentu saja menanggapi mereka dengan senyum dan tawa. Tapi Levi, tak suka berada di kerumunan banyak orang. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Baru beberapa langkah yang diambil Levi, ia mendengar seseorang mendengar memanggil namanya, memintanya untuk menunggu. Itu Mikasa.

Mikasa tentu saja menyadari tatapan heran dari berpasang-pasang mata milik orang yang mengerumuninya. Namun ia hanya tersenyum. "Maaf semuanya, Levi telah berjanji untuk mengajakku berkeliling sekolah ini." Ucapnya beralasan, tentu saja itu adalah kebohongan.

'Cih, sejak kapan aku berjanji kepadamu?'Levi menggerutu dalam hatinya. 'Gadis ini, dapat berbuat apa saja, seenaknya. Aku harus berhati-hati.'

"Aku baru tahu, kau seorang penipu ahli. Aku bahkan ragu kalau kau belum mengenal sekolah ini." Ucap Levi dengan sinis, membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka saat mereka sedang berjalan berdua di koridor sekolah.

Mikasa mengabaikan ucapan kasar Levi barusan. "Aku memang sudah mengenal sekolah ini. Tapi, kau masih ingin bertanya banyak kepadaku, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi?" tanyanya dengan ringan.

"Tidak juga. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, nona." Ujar Levi, tidak mau mengakui bahwa yang dikatakan gadis itu pada dasarnya memang benar. Mikasa tidak membalas ucapan Levi barusan, ia hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan lekat, membuat Levi merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tahu, gadis itu tak akan merubah tatapannya hingga ia mengajukan minimal sebuah pertanyaan.

"Baik." Ucap Levi, pada akhirnya. "Pertanyaan paling dasar, kenapa kau pindah ke sini? Kau dapat memilih sekolah lain yang lebih baik." tanya Levi tanpa minat khusus.

"Aku suka bersekolah di sini. Sepertinya nyaman untuk belajar di sini." Gadis itu berujar riang.

"Mengapa aku bertanya kalau jawaban yang kudapat adalah bohong." Ujar Levi sakrastik. Tanpa perlu menganalisa lebih dalam atau mengenal gadis itu dengan dekat, Levi dapat memastikan bahwa yang diucapkan gadis itu tak lebih dari kata-kata kosong.

Tak ada yang mengatakan ke mana sebenarnya mereka akan pergi, namun keduanya tahu, kalau tujuan mereka adalah perpustakaan. Seperti biasanya, perpustakaan selalu sepi. Memang tak banyak siswa yang mengunjungi perpustakaan di saat istirahat. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di kantin ataupun tetap berada di ruang kelas.

"Jangan samakan semua orang dengan diri anda, tuan." Ucap Mikasa, sedikit tersinggung. Bagaimanapun, menurut gadis itu, itu adalah jawaban yang cukup jujur, asalkan kalimat pertama yang diucapkan gadis itu dihapus, maka jawaban Mikasa akan bisa dianggap 80 persen jujur.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu di sekolah ini, tapi tampak sekali kau tak akrab dengan siapapun, dan menolak untuk menerima apapun. Seperti kau masuk ke sekolah ini dengan terpaksa." Ujar Mikasa, memulai analisanya.

"Kau sudah menyadari fakta itu." Ujar Levi, merasa sedikit enggan untuk karena pembicaraan malah berbalik ke masalah pribadinya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau perbuat?" tanya Mikasa, abstrak.

"Apa yang harus ku perbuat?" tanya Levi balik. Namun Mikasa tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu karena Levi segera menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya, "tak ada, Mikasa. Aku tak butuh mereka, dan mereka terlalu berisik dan norak. Tak ada gunanya berteman denga mereka.

"Ho-oh, jadi, teman itu harus memiliki manfaat, begitu? Menyedihkan sekali." Ujar Mikasa, meremehkan fakta yang diberikan Levi.

"Jaga mulutmu. Itu fakta. Seseorang berteman hanya karena saling membutuhkan. Mereka membentuk semacam simbiosis mutualisme." Ujar Levi, merespon ucapan Mikasa dengan sedikit emosi.

"Tuan aktor, anda membuat definisi pertemanan menjadi kasar. Tentu saja, hal ini sulit diterima." Levi hanya mengangkat alisnya mendengar perkataan Mikasa yang diucapkan dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Satu, ia benci mendengar sesuatu yang dibuat-buat, kedua, ia tak sepenuhnya paham dengan perkataan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia benci dipermainkan gadis itu hanya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kita buat taruhan saja." Ucapan ringan dari gadis itu membuat Levi semakin bingung.

"Jelaskan." Levi menerima taruhan itu secara tidak langsung.

Senyum Mikasa mengembang mendengar jawaban Levi. "Buktikan definisimu dengan teman. Tunjukkan lah padaku, sehingga aku dapat menerima definisimu." Walaupun senyum tak lepas dari wajah gadis itu, tapi dari nada suaranya, Levi tahu, ia serius. Sangat serius.

Tapi, Levi tetaplah Levi. Pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh, "fine. When would you like it happened?"

"Anytime."

Levi tak habis pikir, apa sebenarnya maksud dari gadis itu. Mengapa gadis itu seakan perduli dengan kehidupan pribadinya? Dan yang lebih membuatnya heran adalah dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia dapat dengan mudah membiarkan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya tadi pagi masuk ke dalam masalah pribadinya? Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam diri Mikasa Ackerman?

Merasa tak ada pembicaraan lagi, baik Levi maupun Mikasa segera kembali ke kelas. Levi berjalan di depan, sementara Mikasa hanya mengikutinya dari belakang dengan sedikit melompat ringan, Levi tidak menyadari ada seringai halus terlukis di wajah sang gadis.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama

Genre : General, Friendship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and -may be- a bit Fantasy

Warning : Modern AU, OOC, typo, alur tak beraturan, rivamika close friendship, dll.

Rate : T (untuk penggunaan bahasa)

Levi mencoba untuk memperlambat langkah kakinya. Feelingnya mengatakan bahwa ada orang yang sedang mengikutinya. Ia memang tidak dapat membuktikan hal itu sekarang, mengingat sekarang adalah waktunya pulang sekolah dan setiap siswa tentu saja memiliki arah yang sama dengannya, parkiran.

Kali ini, Levi benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya. Jika ia ingin mengetahui siapa orang itu, ia harus bersabar, minimal sampai jumlah siswa di sekolah berkurang setengahnya. Ia sengaja mencari tempat menunggu di mana ia dapat menjebak orang itu.

Tidak sampai 20 menit kemudian, sekolah sudah tampak lumayan sepi. Levi dapat merasakan bahwa orang yang mengikutinya tadi masih ada di sana, menunggunya. Levi berhati-hati agar ia tak menunjukkan seringainya.

Levi segera bergerak. Ia mencoba untuk berjalan tidak terlalu cepat, dan memang benar, seiring dengan langkah kakinya, ia dapat mendengar derapan langkah kaki yang seirama dengan dirinya. Maka, Levi mempercepat langkah kakinya. Bunyi derapan itu juga semakin cepat, berusaha mengikuti Levi. Namun Levi sudah siap akan hal itu. Begitu ia sudah sampai di suatu tempat yang sepi, ia segera menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku tahu itu kau!" ucap pemuda itu percaya diri, sebelum ia sempat membalikkan badannya. Begitu ia berbalik, matanya terkejut melihat apa yang ada di baliknya. Nihil. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya ia sendirian.

"Apa itu tadi?" gumam Levi. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Namun ia tak dapat mendengar apapun. Ia masih tenggelam dalam fikirannya ketika tiba-tiba Mikasa lewat di depannya. Gadis itu tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali, ia sibuk membaca novel tebal yang ada di tangannya. Entah mengapa, Levi merasa ia harus menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu yang masih terbebas.

"Levi? Ada apa? Lepaskan, aku mau pergi sekarang." Ucap gadis itu memprotes ketika pergelangan tangannya di genggam dengan erat oleh Levi. Ia meronta, berharap Levi melepaskan tangannya. Sementara pemuda itu belum seratus persen sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Katakan, Mikasa, kau mengkutiku dari tadi, bukan?" seakan tersadar dengan perbuatannya, Levi segera menutupi fakta kalau perbuatannya tadi itu dilakukannya tanpa sadar. Levi sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu menjadi tersangka, padahal ia tidak punya bukti yang cukup, tapi Levi nekat menuduh gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya menatap Levi heran. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mikasa, kebingungan.

"Jangan pura-pura, Nona Ackerman. Kau dengan sengaja mengikuti semua langkahku, bukan? Aku mendengar derap langkah yang mengkutiku dari tadi. Akui saja, derap itu, milikmu." Ucap Levi sedikit geram.

Mikasa masih tidak tahu apa maksud pemuda itu sebenarnya. Yang ia sadari bahwa ia sedang di tuduh atas sesuatu yang tidak ia lakukan. Emosinya pun mulai bangkit. "Maaf saja ya, tuan. Anda pikir saya punya pekerjaan lebih untuk mengikuti anda? Dan derap langkah? Rupanya anda terlalu berambisi untuk menuduhku sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan bahwa sepatuku tidak dapat menimbulkan suara sama sekali." Mikasa berkata dengan sedikit sinis, nada suaranya terdengar dingin. Jelas sekali kalau gadis itu merasa tersinggung.

Levi melepaskan pengangan tangan Mikasa. Diperhatikannya sepatu yang dipakai gadis itu. Ia tidak berlebihan, memang sepatu itu terbuat dari bahan yang lembut, hingga tidak mungkin menumbulkan suara yang jelas bahkan jika ia melompat-lompat. Ia melihat ke dalam bola mata gadis itu, tak tampak sesuatu yang palsu di sana. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

Levi masih belum berkata apa-apa. Enggan untuk mengatakan maaf, tapi ada sekelumit perasaan yang menyatakan bahwa ia harus mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Levi? Kau tak apa-apa?" Tersadar dari pemikirannya, Levi memandang lagi wajah gadis itu. Sinar kemarahan yang tadi sempat tampak kini sirna tak berbekas. Malahan raut heran dengan perilakunya lah yang muncul di wajah gadis itu.

"Aa, tidak." Nada suaranya yang rendah, hampir tidak tertangkap oleh telinga Mikasa. Entah mengapa gadis itu tiba-tiba mendapat ide.

"Hei Levi, bagaimana kalau kau mengantarku mengelilingi kota ini? Aku baru tiba di sini beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sampai sekarang aku belum sempat berkeliling. Yah, berhubung hari ini sekolah selesai lebih cepat, sih… Anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maafmu." Ujar gadis itu, sedikit menggodanya.

Awalnya Levi ingin menolak. Tapi, setelah dipikir lagi, ia dapat menganggap hal ini sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya. Mengingat kepribadian Levi, tentu lebih gampang mengajak Mikasa berkeliling kota daripada minta maaf, bukan?

"Tch, aku tak akan menganggapnya sebagai ucapan maaf." Jawab pemuda itu dengan nada angkuh, yang tentu saja membuat Mikasa menahan tawa kecilnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menyadari ada sebuah siluet yang mengamati mereka dari tadi. Siluet itu, milik orang yang mengikuti Levi dari tadi.

…

Di sinilah mereka, pada akhirnya. Setelah satu jam lebih berkeliling sebagian kota, Mikasa berkata kalau ia merasa lapar. Levi baru menyadari, saat itu sudah saatnya makan siang, maka mereka pergi ke salah satu kafe terdekat.

"Kau masih ingat taruhan kita kan?" tanya Mikasa mencoba membuka pembicaraan, setelah meminum lemon tea yang dipesannya.

Sayangnya Levi tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Mikasa. Ia hanya menghirup cangkir capuccino hangat yang berada di genggamannya sambil memberikan gadis itu sebuah ekspresi 'tentu saja' sebagai jawabannya. Hening, tak ada yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan diantara mereka. Mikasa mulai memotong pancake yang dipesannya dengan garpu dan mulai memakannya dengan pelan.

Hingga akhirnya pancake itu selesai di makannya, masih tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Levi memberi tanda kepada salah seorang pelayan, berniat untuk membayar pesanan mereka. Selepas membayar pesanan, Mikasa akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Sehabis ini, apa kau masih bisa menemaniku?"

"Lebih baik kau kuantar pulang." Jawab Levi, tak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Mikasa.

"Kau ada pekerjaan?" tanya Mikasa dengan sedikit penekanan pada kalimatnya, sedikit heran mengapa pemuda itu tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jelas.

"Tidak juga. Aku baru ada janji jam setengah lima." Ucapnya datar seperti biasanya. Ia tak berusaha memberikan penjelasan sedikitpun.

"Jadi, itu berati kau masih ada waktu, bukan?"

"Mikasa, aku memang memiliki waktu luang, tapi sekarang ini sudah seharusnya kau pulang ke rumahmu. Ibu mu tentu khawatir jika kau pulang telat." Jelasnya selembut mungkin, berharap Mikasa mengerti.

Mikasa hanya mengalihkan tatapannya, sedikit. Berusaha menghindar untuk bertatapan langsung dari orang yang duduk di hadapannya. "Aah, kau benar, tentu saja. Aku akan menghubungi orang di rumahku, mereka tak akan khawatir." Jawabnya dengan santai. "Lagi pula aku tidak punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di rumah. Sesekali keluar rumah untuk bermain mungkin akan menyenangkan." Gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang jauh lebih lirih hingga nyaris tak terdengar oleh Levi.

Levi memikirkan perkataan gadis itu. Well, selama gadis itu mendapat izin dari keluarganya, bukan masalah baginya. Jika mereka tepat waktu, ia bahkan masih sempat mengantar gadis itu pulang sebelum ia pergi ke lokasi syuting.

"Selama kau tak merepotkanku." Ucapnya, pada akhirnya setelah ia membuat keputusan.

Mikasa mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha untuk menangkap maksud dari pemuda itu. "Maaf?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Setelah kau mendapat izin dari ibumu, Mikasa, kita masih bisa berkeliling untuk sesaat." Kalimat itu sukses membuat seulas senyum di wajahnya mengembang. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil hp di saku bajunya dan megetikkan sesuatu. Tak lama, setelah ia mengirimkan pesan singkat itu, sebuah telepon masuk membuat hp gadis itu berdering.

Mikasa memandang nama yang tertatera di layar hpnya. Hatinya ragu, apakah ia harus mengangkat telepon itu atau tidak. Ia tahu, ia harus memberikan sebuah penjelasan, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Gadis itu menekan sebuah tombol berwana hijau sebelum mendekatkan peralatan elektronik itu mendekati telinganya, sementara Levi masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Ya, untuk hari ini saja. Aa, untuk bimbingan belajarnya, tolong alihkan ke hari lain saja, mereka tak akan keberatan." Ucap gadis itu. Lalu terdengar suara orang dari seberang sana, namun tentu saja, tak dapat di tangkap dengan indra pendengaran Levi.

Tanpa sadar gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. "Masalah lain, tak usah Bibi jelaskan, cukup bilang tidak tau. Nanti aku sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya ke Kakak. Bibi tidak usah khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. Daah…"Setelah itu, Mikasa langsung mematikan hpnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kearahnya. Sepertinya ia sudah mendapat izinnya.

"Rasanya tadi kau bilang kau tak ada pekerjaan di rumah." Levi menyindir halu Mikasa yang hanya di balas senyum kikuk gadis itu. Mikasa tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Kupikir kau akan meminta izin kepada ibumu… atau ayahmu." Levi berkomentar acuh tak acuh. Ia menatap ke arah gadis itu. Mikasa tak segera menjawab, ia masih memainkan hpnya, mengetikkan sesuatu di layarnya.

"Hm? Ibuku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan asing yang membuatnya tidak tinggal di kota ini. Tak ada gunananya untuk minta izin darinya, bukan? Ayahku… ia sudah tiada." Ujar Mikasa. Levi dapat merasakan mata hitam gadis itu menerawang jauh, seakan menembus dirinya.

"Maaf." Kalau itu diucapkan Levi di depan Hanji ataupun rekan-rekannya, tentu mereka akan ternganga. Alasannya sederhana, bahwa jumlah kata 'maaf' yang terlontar dari mulutnya dapat dihitung oleh jari-jari di satu tangannya. Maaf hampir tak ada dalam kamus pemuda itu.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Mikasa. Ia baru saja mengenal pemuda itu, tak banyak kepribadian yang dapat diungkapkan dalam waktu beberapa hari, bukan? Namun tetap saja Mikasa tak menyangka kata itu akan diucapkan oleh mulut Levi.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau ayahmu sudah meninggal." Ucap Levi, tampak sedikit menyesal menanyakan hal itu kepada Mikasa.

"A-ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ia sudah meninggal sejak aku masih kecil, dari aku sudah menerima keadaannya. Lagi pula, dia sudah mendapat tempat yang lebih baik di sana." Ucapan Mikasa terdengar lembut, membuat Levi berfikir, apakah gadis itu sedang rindu kepada ayahnya. Mengingat kalimat terkahir yang diucapkan gadis itu, tampaknya ia dapat menerima kepergian ayahnya.

"Bibimu,pakah dia saudara ayah atau ibu mu?" tanya Levi lagi.

"Tidak juga. Bibi adalah orang yang dipercaya ibu untuk mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Sejauh yang bisa kuingat, bibi sudah ada di keluarga kami, dan aku menganggapnya seperti bibi-ku sendiri. Sementara kakak, sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Maksudku, dia memang kakak kandungku, tapi ia lebih bertindak seperti ibu bagiku."

Diam. Tak ada yang berbicara. Levi sendiri tak tahu harus berkomentar apa, dilihatnya Mikasa yang setengah melamun. Ia tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dirasakan atau dipikirkan oleh gadis itu.

"Ayo pergi. Kita sudah terlambat." Ujarnya segera meninggalkan mejanya, berjalan keluar dari kafe itu dengan santai. Ia tak menunggu gadis itu sama sekali, yakin bahwa gadis itu akan segera mengikutinya.

Mikasa belum sepenuhnya sadar dari lamunan masa kecilnya. Sedikit banyak ia lega Levi tidak bermaksud untuk bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai keluarganya. Kehidupannya itu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Tak mungkin bagi seseorang yang baru dikenalnya untuk memahami hidup keluarganya. Sadar bahwa Levi sudah cukup jauh darinya, akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, setengah berlari mengejar Levi.

"Hei, Levi, tunggu sebentar." Ujarnya, berusaha menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

Usaha itu berhasil. Levi menghentikan langkah kakinya, memutar tubuhnya, menghadap si pemanggil. Tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan pertanyaan, 'ada apa?'

Mikasa tersenyum tipis, sebelum berkata, "terima kasih, Levi."

…

Setelah puas bekeliling, Mikasa bilang padanya bahwa Levi cukup mengantar gadis itu kembali ke sekolah, ia akan dijemput di sana.

Telah 10 menit berlalu dan Mikasa tak kunjung dijemput. Mikasa merasa bosan, entah dari mana, tiba-tiba gadis itu melemparkan sebuah bola basket ke arahnya. Refleks, ia menangkap bola tersebut. Alhasil, gadis itu memaksanya untuk bermain basket bersamanya.

Awalnya, Levi hanya sekadar bermain. Ia tak mengharapkan perempuan seperti Mikasa untuk dapat bermain basket dengan serius. Namun di luar ekspektasinya, gadis itu bermain basket seperti ia adalah seorang tim basket di sekolahnya yang dulu. Levi terpancing, ia tidak main-main lagi, seserius yang ia bisa, ia bermain basket dengan gadis itu, satu lawan satu.

Sudah cukup lama Levi tidak menikmati permainan basket seperti itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kau suka panas-panasan." Levi berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit menyindir, acuh tak acuh.

Mikasa tidak merasa tersindir sama sekali. Beberapa hari cukup untuk gadis itu hingga ia memaklumi bahwa memang begitulah cara pemuda itu berbicara. Ia bahkan telah belajar bagaimana membalas perkataan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Jadi, kau pikir aku takut dengan panas? Aku malah tak menyangka kau mau berkeringat." Mikasa menyindir balik Levi, namun nada yang digunakannya cenderung jenaka.

Kini, keduanya merasakan flashback kejadian di kelas tadi pagi.

Semuanya berawal dari saat Hanji masuk kelas bersama wali kelas mereka. –Saat itu adalah jam wali kelas- Sepupunya itu mengumumkan bahwa untuk class meeting berikutnya, OSIS sepakat akan mengadakan pertandingan basket antar kelas.

"Jadi begini, teman-teman, class meeting akan dilangsungkan tidak sampai seminggu lagi. Nah, untuk class meeting kali ini, akan diadakan pertandingan basket antar kelas. Masing-masing kelas harus mengirimkan wakil putra dan putrinya masing-masing tujuh peserta. Sekarang, kita akan memilih pemain putranya dulu." Hanji berujar, menjelaskan. Ia mengambil sebuah spidol, "nah, siapa yang bersedia atau punya usulan?"

"Hanji, di kelas kita kan, ada sejumlah siswa yang ikut ekskul basket, nah bagaimana yang ikut basket diwajibkan untuk berpartisipasi?." Mike, mewakili teman-temannya mulai berpendapat. "Untuk siswa putra, kami punya tim inti yang lengkap, 5 orang. Jadi, kita tinggal butuh 2 orang lagi."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu siapa yang ingin bergabung?" Tanya Hanji lagi. Seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Jean, sekarang kita tinggal butuh satu orang lagi. Ada yang punya usul?" kali ini, tak ada yang menyampaikan pendapat.

"Ayolah teman-teman, masih adakah yang ingin bergabung dengan kami?" kini Mike yang berseru, ia memandang ke penjuru kelas hingga matanya fokus kepada Levi.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Levi? Ku lihat, kau bermain bagus saat pelajaran olahraga minggu lalu." Mike berujar, harap-harap cemas.

"Kau tahu, aku benci berkeringat. Masalah pelajaran olahraga, itu karena nilai saja." Levi menjawab dengan dingin. Alasan konyol, sebenarnya, tapi tak sepenuhnya bohong.

Baik Mike maupun Hanji tidak dapat menjawab argumen pemuda itu. Hanji hanya memandang wali kelas mereka, berharap mendapat bantuan.

"Dengar, yang terpilih wajib untuk ikut berpartisipasi. Jika teman-temanmu menganggap kamu punya kemampuan, maka kamu wajib bergabung dengan tim basket. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Paham, Levi?" wali kelas mereka berkata dengan tegas.

Levi tidak mengiyakan ataupun mengatakan tidak. Secara teknis ia tidak memberikan jawaban. Bukannya ia takut, tapi ia tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk berdebat dengan wali kelas ataupun Hanji dan Mike hanya gara-gara tim basket. Ia hanya melipat tangannya, air mukanya tampak tidak senang, tapi ia menjawab, "tch, terserah kalian."

Bisa dibilang, setengah kelas mendadak lega mendengar jawaban Levi. Levi dapat melihat Mike dan Hanji saling memberi kode selamat karena berhasil memaksanya untuk bergabung, ditambah lagi, Mikasa yang duduk di sampingnya tampak sedikit menyeringai saat gadis itu menatapnya.

"Baiklah, Mike, bagaimana siswinya?" tanya Hanji, meminta konfirmasi dari Mike.

"Kau seharusnya lebih tahu." Jawab Mike.

"Well, yeah. Anggota ekskul aktif ada 8 orang, termasuk aku. Hanya saja, aku tak bisa ikut karena panitia tidak diizinkan ikut." Jelas Hanji, sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan pembina OSIS.

"Berati, kita punya cukup anggota, tepat 7 orang bukan?" Mike membuat sebuah klarifikasi.

"Sayangnya, Petra juga termasuk dalam daftar panitia denganku. Ini berarti tugas menyeleksi anggota yang tidak aktif, untukmu, Mike." Jawab Hanji, senyumnya sedikit jenaka.

"Tidak masalah, kita dapat melakukannya besok pagi." Jawab Mike, merasa tidak terbebani dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah…" Hanji baru saja akan mencatat keputusan itu, ketika Levi menyela, "tunggu, tambahkan juga Mikasa ke daftar seleksi." Ujarnya.

Hal ini tentu membuat siswa di kelas heran, tak terkecuali Hanji. Seorang –mantan- aktris bermain basket? Tak tampak sama sekali pada Mikasa. Penampilan gadis itu tidak seperti seorang pemain basket sama sekali, begitu feminim.

"Bagaimana, Mikasa?" tanya Hanji ragu-ragu. 'Apakah gadis itu akan menolak?'

Namun Mikasa hanya menjawab dengan ringan, "_it's okay_. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak bukan?" Dan kini, giliran Levi yang menyeringai diam-diam saat ia mendengar ucapan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Kembali ke memorinya yang sekarang, Levi masih menatap lapangan basket itu, tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membalas ucapan gadis itu. Hingga tiba-tiba selirik suara mengusik indra pendengarannya.

"_Hello_, Levi, dari tadi aku memanggilmu!" Mikasa sudah berada di depannya, entah sejak kapan, Levi tidak mau ambil pusing untuk memikirkannya. Pemuda itu hanya menatap Mikasa dengan ekspresi bosan-nya, menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan 'ada apa?'

"Um, _well_, kau punya janji jam setengah lima, bukan? Sekarang sudah hampir pukul empat. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang dari pada kau terlambat, bukan? Jemputanku akan datang sebentar lagi." Ucap gadis itu, sedikit ragu.

"Aku tidak meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian, nona." Levi berucap acuh tak acuh. Bukan apa, ia hanya tak suka jika ia dianggap sebagai manusia yang tak bertanggung jawab.

"Ternyata, tuan kita yang satu ini, baik juga." Mikasa berkomentar. Sebuah pertanyaan menyelinap di otaknya, "ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau tahu, aku dapat bermain basket?"

"Itu sudah jelas." Jawab Levi, ambigu.

"Jelas? Bagaimana bisa jelas?" tuntut Mikasa.

"Di filmmu yang terakhir, aku melihatnya. Kau bermain basket, dan teknik yang kau gunakan, cukup membuktikan itu tidak hanya sekedar _acting_." Papar Levi, malas-malasan.

"Wow, ternyata tuan penggerutu kita yang satu ini menonton filmku! Aku terkesan." Levi tahu gadis itu sedang meledeknya. Sebenarnya, ia tak pernah berniat untuk menonton film Mikasa Ackerman. Salahkan teman-temannya yang ternyata adalah salah satu _fans_ gadis itu.

Levi hendak membalas perkataan gadis itu, tapi sebuah mobil hitam memasuki perkarangan sekolah. Dan Levi sadar, kalau mobil itu yang akan menjemput gadis itu. Dilihatnya Mikasa yang segera meraih tasnya.

"Nah, Levi, cepatlah. Aku sudah di jemput sekarang." Ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa besok!"

'Besok?' tanya Levi pada dirinya sendiri.

Levi memutuskan untuk tinggal sejenak di tempat itu. Ia mash punya waktu, dan ia butuh waktu itu unuk menenangkan pikirannya tentang gadis aneh yang kini memenuhi pikirannya.

.

TBC

Baiklah, mungkin sedikit penjelasan dari chapter pertama.

Awalnya, saya tidak berniat untuk membuat fic ini menjadi fic rivamika. Tapi otak saya berhasil membuat saya menjadikan fic ini berisi rivamika *lirik fic dari chapter 1* ditambah lagi, setelah saya baca ulang, saya baru sadar kalau chapter ini full rivamika XD

Tapi karena genre utama fic ini adalah frienship, jadi saya nggak janji mereka bakalan lebih dekat dari sekadar teman ataupun teman dekat. Ahaha~ *smirk*

Oke, terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini ^^ Terlebih lagi kepada yang bersedia untuk merivew fic saya :D

Ano, saya tahu ini sudah sedikit telat untuk bertanya, tapi saya ingin tahu, apakah fic ini sebaiknya dilanjutkan atau tidak? Dan saya mengharapkan pendapat kalian berupa komentar, saran ataupun kritiknya terhadap fic ini. Semuanya dapat dituangkan melalui review. Tiap review yang diberikan sangat membantu saya ^^

Arigatou!

Sabtu, 4 Januari 2014

Sukoshi Yukki


	4. Chapter 4

Hai semuanyaaa~ Jumpa lagi di fic ini :D

Oke, sekarang chapter 4, selamat menikmati!

.

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Genre : Friendship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, slight Romance, and -may be- a bit Fantasy

Warning : Modern AU, OOC, typo, alur tak beraturan, rivamika close friendship, dll.

Rate : T (untuk penggunaan bahasa)

Bel istirahat berbunyi, seakan memberikan komando bagi sebagian besar siswa untuk segera meninggalkan kelas mereka. Namun, sebagian kecil yang tidak terpengaruh hal tersebut tetap tinggal di dalam kelas mereka.

Mikasa merapikan buku pelajarannya yang berserakan di atas meja, tak ingin cepat-cepat mengambil waktu istirahatnya. Diliriknya kursi di sebelahnya, kosong. Seharusnya Levi duduk di sana, tapi entah mengapa, pemuda itu tak datang ke sekolah hari ini. Tak ada keterangan, sehingga di papan absensi ia tercatat alpa. Hal ini sedikit banyak mengusiknya, apakah dia tak masuk karena kemarin?

Mikasa masih sibuk dengan pikirannya mengenai Levi ketika ia sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya, menghalangi arah jalannya cahanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan, mendapati seorang gadis yang tersenyum dengan ramah.

"Boleh aku duduk? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Mikasa bergeser tempat duduk, sehingga kini ia yang duduk di kursi Levi, sementara gadis itu, Mikasa lupa siapa namanya, kini menduduki kursinya. Mikasa masih berusaha untuk mengingat namanya ketika gadis itu sudah membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf, mungkin ini mengganggu privasimu, tapi boleh ku tanya beberapa pertanyaan? Levi tak akan menjawab jika hal ini ditanyakan kepadanya." Meski pembicaraan ini tampaknya mulai serius, tapi entah mengapa, senyum riang gadis itu belum menghilang.

Mikasa hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa ia tak keberatan. Aa, sekarang Mikasa ingat siapa gadis itu, dia Hanji, lengkapnya Hanji Zoe, salah satu wakil OSIS dari kelasnya. Kabar yang beredar di sekolah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah sepupu Levi.

"Ke mana kalian, maksudku kau dan Levi, pergi kemarin?" Mikasa cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang to the point dilontarkan Hanji. Gadis berambut hitam itu menatap ke dalam mata Hanji sebelum memutuskan untuk menjawab. Hanji sangat berharap kalau Mikasa menjawabnya dengan jujur, Mikasa tahu akan hal itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaanmu." Mikasa mengakui, kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Levi hanya mengantarku berkeliling. Itu saja." Jika saja ini adalah orang lain, Hanji tak akan mempercayai ucapan singkat itu. Semenjak Levi pindah ke sekolah ini, jangankan mengajak seseorang pergi, diajak saja, belum tentu ia mau, bahkan bersamanya, Levi kerap menghindar jika diajak pergi bersama. Tapi, bagaimanapun, yang mengatakan hal ini adalah Mikasa Ackerman, dan Hanji tak menemukan alasan apapun bagi gadis itu untuk berbohong kepadanya.

"Err, Hanji? Ada apa?" tanya Mikasa bingung dengan mimik yang terpancar dari wajah gadis berkaca mata itu.

Panggilan itu sukses menarik Hanji keluar dari lautan pikirannya. "Aa, hahaha… Tidak ada apa-apa. Apakah ia pernah bercerita tentang teman-temannya?" Hanji bertanya lagi, dengan sedikit canggung.

"Tidak. Setidaknya Levi tidak menyebut mereka dengan panggilan itu. Dia itu, Levi, memiliki definisi yang mengerikan tentang pertemanan." Ucap Mikasa sambil bergindik, mengingat percakapan mereka di perpustakaan waktu itu.

"Rupanya kau juga sudah mendengarnya ya." Ucap Hanji, sedikit menyesali fakta itu.

"Aku mengenalnya dari kecil. Sejak dulu, Levi sudah seperti itu, sulit untuk bekerja sama dengan yang lain dan terlalu mengikuti jalan yang ia buat sendiri. Ia selalu tidak percaya dengan pertemanan. Mungkin ia juga menganggapku begitu, baginya, mungkin aku hanyalah seorang yang dikenalnya dalam jangka waktu yag lama." Kenang Hanji, mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Aku rasa tidak. Mungkin dia tidak percaya dengan yang namanya teman, tapi bukan berarti ia juga tidak menganggapmu. Aku rasa ia sudah menganggapmu seperti saudaranya sendiri, ketimbang hanya sebagai teman masa kecilnya."

Paparan Mikasa membawa Hanji ke sebuah pemikiran baru yang tak pernah melintas di otaknya. "Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ku rasa, bagi Levi, kau itu bukanlah temannya. Kau berarti lebih dari itu, kau saudaranya. Maka dari itu, ku rasa kita sepakat bahwa ia memang tidak punya teman, bukan?" Hanji memandang Mikasa, heran. Gadis itu bahkan tidak berekspresi sama sekali saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

"Tapi aku khawatir. Kita hidup di tengah masyarakat. Bisakah ia bertahan? Levi selalu tertutup pada siapapun, semua masalah ia tanggung sendiri, padahal, ia bisa membagi masalah tersebut dengan orang lain." Keluh Hanji.

"Kau harus percaya kepadanya. Masalahnya, kau tak mempercayai Levi, meragukannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat membagi ceritanya kepadamu?" Mikasa menjawab singkat. Ia masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sebenarnya semuanya simpel. Seseorang tak akan mempercayai orang lain, kecuali ia merasa telah dipercayai terlebih dahulu." Hanji terhenyak. Perkataan Mikasa memang tepat. Namun, ia tak dapat menerima kenyataan tersebut begitu saja.

"Tapi kau tau sendiri perilakunya, bukan? Ia bahkan punya geng yang tanpa sepengetahuannya hanya memanfaatkannya." Nada suara Hanji meninggi. Ia sedikit emosi menyadari duduk permasalah ini.

"Levi tak sebodoh itu. Ia tahu ia dimanfaatkan, tapi ia sengaja membiarkannya, karena, bukankah memang begitu pendapatnya mengenai yang namanya pertemanan? Menyedihkan, aku akui itu." Mikasa memang belum melihat orang seperti apa yang dimaksudkan Hanji, tapi ia sudah menduga, Levi pasti memiliki hubungan dengan orang-orang yang demikian, orang-orang yang sebenarnya tak pantas untuk hidup di tengah masyarakat.

Hanji speachless, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia tahu Mikasa benar, tapi ia tak ingin mengakuinya begitu saja.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Levi tidak lemah, dan ia akan belajar dengan seiring waktu. Yang kau harus lakukan hanya bersabar." Ucap Mikasa lagi. Matanya kini dipenuhi kelembutan, selembut suaranya saat mengatakan hal itu kepada Hanji. Levi memang bukan siapa-siapanya Mikasa, tapi entah mengapa, ia merasa cukup mengetahui karakter Levi sehingga ia berani mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Hanji.

Cukup lama Hanji terdiam, menimbang-nimbang tindakan selanjutnya yang harus ia ambil. Hingga akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk berani bertaruh.

"Ku rasa, aku harus mempercayaimu, bukan? Aku tak punya pilihan lain." Ucap Hanji, terdengar pahit di lidahnya.

Gadis yang duduk di sebelah Hanji itu mengangguk. Ia juga tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Levi hari ini? Apakah ia sakit?"

"Aahaha, tidak perlu khawatir, Mikasa. Ia baik-baik saja, hanya… ia sedang ada kegiatan." Ujar Hanji, ia tak yakin Levi suka teman satu sekolahnya mengetahui pekerjaannya sebagai aktor, meskipun itu Mikasa.

Mikasa sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku tak khawatir padanya." Ucapnya pura-pura sebal. "Apakah kegiatan itu ada kaitannya dengan film yang diperankannya?" tanya Mikasa, blak-blakan.

Hanji tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya mendengar pertanyaan Mikasa. "Apakah Levi yang memberi tahumu semua ini? Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya, setengah tidak percaya.

Mikasa menggeleng sebelum ia menjawab. "Tida sama sekali. Ia tak menceritakan apapun kepadaku. Aku kebetulan saja mengetahuinya."

Sebuah fakta yang sulit dipercaya, sebenarnya. Bagaimana mungkin, sesuatu yang tidak diketahui hampir sebagian besar orang di sekolah diketahui seseorang secara kebetulan? Hanji memilih untuk percaya bahwa hal itu mustahil. Tapi ia tak memiliki argumen untuk memprotes jawaban gadis itu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide merasuki otaknya.

"Hei Mikasa, kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah?" tanya Hanji. Ia tersenyum jenaka, menyembunyikan rencana tersebut di balik otaknya.

"Aku bisa mengatur jadwalku sepulang sekolah. Ada apa?" tanya Mikasa balik.

"Aku ingin mengajak mu ke suatu tempat yang menarik, kau mau ikut?"

Mikasa mengingat-ingat jadwalnya untuk hari itu. Tak begitu padat, sebenarnya. Maka akhirnya ia memberikan sebuah anggukan lagi. "Boleh saja."

Senyum Hanji makin lebar mendengar jawaban itu. "Baiklah, tunggu aku hingga aku menyelesaikan tugas piket yaa.." Ucap gadis itu sebelum ia cepat-cepat meninggalkan teman bicaranya itu. Mikasa memandang kepergian gadis berambut cokelat itu, berusaha menebak ke mana ia akan di bawa pergi nanti.

…

Levi menyeka keningnya yang berpeluh dengan handuk kecil. Ternyata pengambilan gambar di malam hari lebih menyenangkan baginya. Setidaknya tak ada matahari yang menyengat. Tubuhnya terasa lengket sekarang, membuatnya ingin segera mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya dari segala kotoran yang menempel.

"Ini," Levi melihat sekaleng minuman dingin yang ditawarkan sang sutradara kepadanya. Ia mengambil minuman itu, namun tak langsung meminumnya. "Kau baik juga, pak tua. Bagaimana?" tanya pemuda itu kepada sang sutradara.

"Sejauh ini, respon para donatur cukup baik. Aku rasa kita punya dana yang cukup banyak hingga film ini selesai." Sebenarnya, kemampuan _acting_ Levi patut untuk diberi apresiasi, tapi ia tak ingin memuji kemampuannya di depan pemuda angkuh itu.

"Hoi, Levi! Aku senang kau sedang istirahat. Lihat siapa yang datang mengunjungimu." Levi tak perlu melihat siapa yang berteriak tadi, suara itu ia kenali hampir seumur hidupnya. Hanji.

"Tch, apa ma-" ucapan Levi terhenti ketika ia menyadari kalau Hanji tak datang sendirian. Ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mikasa?" Levi tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya mengetahui gadis itu berada di sini. Tentu saja, tidak hanya Levi, banyak kru yang mengenali gadis itu yang tak kalah terkejutnya. Bahkan ekspresi sang sutradara juga tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka.

Hanji menyadari itu semua, tapi berpura-pura untuk mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan terkejut dari orang-orang itu. Ia terus saja berjalan dengan santai menemui Levi dan sang sutradara. Ia yakin, Mikasa akan terus mengikutinya di belakang, sementara para kru dan pemain seakan-akan dikomando untuk menyingkir memberikan jalan bagi mereka berdua.

"Mikasa Ackerman? Aku tak menyangka akan melihatmu datang ke tempat ini." tanya sang sutradara, mencoba memastikan.

Mikasa hanya mengangguk dengan kalem, seperti biasanya.

"Dan apa yang membuat seorang seperti mu datang ke sini?" tanya nya sedikit menyelidik.

"Tidak ada sebenarnya. Aku tak berniat apa-apa ke sini. Tadi Hanji mengajakku untuk pergi ke mari, jadi ku pikir tak ada salahnya untuk datang." Mikasa, jawabnya kalem. Ia tersenyum hangat, kehangatan yang cukup mencairkan suasana kaku yang tercipta saat ia datang ke tempat itu.

Melihat bahwa ia masih memiliki kesempatan bicara, Mikasa menambahkan, "dan tolong, anggap aku sebagai orang biasa. Aku sudah berhenti dari panggung hiburan 2 tahun yang lalu."

Sang sutradara cukup paham maksudnya dan segera mengambil alih suasana. "Baiklah semuanya, sebentar lagi kita akan mulai _take_ adegan berikutnya."

Mendengar perintah sang sutradara, para kru segera mempersiapkan berbagai hal yang mereka butuhkan untuk take berikutnya. Para aktor dan aktris masih menikmati waktu istirahat mereka yang tak akan berlangsung lama.

Mikasa mengamati semuanya dengan diam. Levi sudah pergi ke sebuah sudut untuk membaca kembali teksnya, sementara sutradara sibuk memberikan pengarahan kepada para kru.

"Hanji, apakah kita tidak mengganggu mereka?" tanya Mikasa, sedikit merasa terganggu dengan reaksi mereka saat ia datang tadi. Dulu, saat ia masih aktif di layar kaca, ia dapat memaklumi hal itu. Tapi sekarang sudah lebih dari 2 tahun ia meninggalkan dunia itu. Apakah ia masih harus merasakan tatapan orang-orang yang menurutnya berlebihan?

"Tenang saja Mikasa, kita tidak mengganggu kok." Jawab Hanji santai. Hanji menyadari bahwa Eren sedang sendirian, jadi, ketika pemuda itu secara tidak sengaja melihat ke arah mereka, Hanji segera melambaikan tangannya ke arah Eren, sambil memanggilnya.

"Wow, Hanji, kau selalu datang membawa kejutan." Ujar Eren begitu ia sudah cukup dekat dengan mereka. Hanji hanya tertawa terkikik mendengar komentar itu.

"Eren, apa kau lelah? Kau berkeringat cukup banyak." Ujar Mikasa, gadis itu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipis pemuda itu.

Tawa Hanji terhenti melihat perlakuan Mikasa kepada Eren. Sementara Eren sendiri salah tingkah. "A-aku tak apa-apa Mikasa, jangan terlalu _over protective_ kepadaku." Ujar pemuda itu, sambil menjauhkan tangan Mikasa dari sisi wajahnya.

"Tapi, Eren… " Mikasa berusaha untuk protes, tapi ia menghentikan ucapannya melihat ekspresi wajah Eren yang mengeras. "Baiklah, kali ini akan kubiarkan." Ucap gadis itu pada akhirnya.

Senyum Eren kembali mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Mikasa. Hanji, bagaimanapun, baru berhasil mengatasi rasa kagetnya.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanyanya, takjub.

Keduanya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada gadis yang sempat mereka lupakan keberadaannya.

"Aa, ya, eh, maksudku, tidak seperti itu..." Ucap Eren, salah tingkah.

"Eren, katakan saja yang sebenarnya." Ujar Mikasa, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Baik, baiklah." Ucap Eren dengan gaya bercanda. "Hanji, sebenarnya yang membuatku terkejut bukanlah Mikasa berada di sini, tapi karena kau bersamanya. Aku baru tahu kalau Mikasa masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kalian. Meskipun, aku sudah mencurigai hal itu."

Mikasa melanjutkan keterangan yang diberikan oleh Eren, "Eren adalah saudara angkatku, ia sudah kuanggap seperti saudara kandungku sendiri."

"Kalian bercanda." Ucap Hanji setelah ia menyimak keterangan yang baru ia dapatkan. Tentu saja ia tak menyangka kalau Eren dan Mikasa sudah saling kenal. Tapi itu cukup menjelaskan mengapa Mikasa memilih pindah ke kota kecil seperti ini.

"Eren, ayo cepat, kita sudah mau mulai." Seseorang memanggil Eren.

"Baik!" Eren membalas panggilan itu. Sesaat sebelum pergi, ia menoleh ke arah Mikasa dan Hanji, "aku pergi dulu ya."

Mikasa mengikuti pemuda itu dengan sorot matanya. Ada sebagian dari dirinya yang merasa Eren berkata 'Mikasa, lihat aksiku!'

Kedua gadis itu tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan pengambilan adegan itu sehingga mereka memilih untuk sedikit menjauh, dan memutuskan untuk mengobrol, menunggu adegan itu selesai.

"Dapat ku tebak, kau mengetahui kalau Levi bermain dalam film ini karena Eren." Hanji mengeluarkan sebuah hipotesis.

"Ah, ya? Tolong jelaskan bagaimana itu dapat terjadi, kalau begitu." Mikasa menantang gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Hanji punya analisis yang cukup tajam, Mikasa tahu hal itu. Buktinya logikanya dapat mengantarkan gadis berkacamata itu sampai mendapat kesimpulan ini.

"Semuanya simpel saja. Bagaimana kau, seorang yang terbiasa hidup di kota besar dapat memilih untuk pindah ke sebuah kota kecil seperti ini, itu karena di kota ini ada Eren. Saat kau pindah, secara kebetulan Eren lulus casting untuk pembuatan film ini, bukan? Dan entah karena alasan apa, kau memeriksa semua pemain dan kru film ini, tentu saja nama Levi termasuk dalam daftar itu lalu, secara kebetulan, kau pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan kami. Ku kira, kau tinggal bersama dengan Eren." Jelas Hanji panjang lebar.

Mikasa menganggukan kepalanya mendengarkan penjelasan Hanji. "Semuanya tepat seperti perkataanmu, Hanji, kecuali untuk dua kalimat terakhirnya. Aku punya rumah sendiri, memang lokasinya tak jauh dari rumah Eren. Dan untuk sekolah itu, aku tak sembarangan memilih sekolah, Hanji."

"Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa kau tak pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengan Eren? " tanya Hanji.

Mungkin tak begitu tampak, tapi Hanji menyadari perubahan senyum Mikasa yang awalnya senyum tulus, kini menjadi sedikit miris. "Eren tak bersekolah lagi." Jawabnya, seakan menyesali keadaan itu.

Sebelum Hanji sempat mengajukan pertanyaan lebih jauh, Mikasa menjelaskan, "Tadi sudah kubilang kan, kalau ia adalah saudara angkatku? Sampai SMP, orang tuaku mengangkatnya jadi anak dan mereka membiayai sekolah Eren. Tapi, Eren menolak untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk bekerja untuk orang tuaku, orang tuaku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Selain itu, Eren adalah pekerja yang baik."

"Bagaimana ia dapat mengetahui _casting_ ini kalau begitu?" tanya Hanji.

Mikasa mengangkat bahunya, tidak tahu. "Ia tak pernah memberitahuku. Tapi iklan _casting_ untuk film ini sangat terbukam bukan?. Wajar saja kalau ia sampai tahu. Eren memang tertarik dengan dunia perfilman." Ucap gadis itu, tidak cukup perduli. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lokasi syuting, melihat Levi sedang beradu dengan seseorang.

Perkataan Mikasa sedikit menyentuh Hanji. Eren tampak seperti remaja normal, ia tak menduga kalau pemuda itu mempunyai cerita hidupnya sendiri. Bagaimana seandainya kalau ia berada di posisi Eren? Selama ini, ia tinggal bersama keluarga Levi. Ia tumbuh besar di dalam kehidupan mewah, hasil dari perusahaan besar milik pamannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat mereka? Sepertinya adegan itu cukup menarik." Ajakan Mikasa seakan membuyarkan pikiran Hanji, dan sebelum Hanji sempat menjawab, ia sudah melihat Mikasa yang berdiri tak jauh di depan, menunggunya untuk segera menyusul gadis itu.

Hanji mengamati sedikit adegan yang dimaksud Mikasa. Sepertinya gadis itu benar, akan menyenangkan untuk melihat adegan itu dari dekat. Cepat-cepat, ia pun menuju ke tempat gadis itu berada.

.

TBC

.

Author's note

Mungkin chapter ini sedikit membosankan… gomen ne (_ _)

Sebenarnya, chapter ini masih ada lanjutannya, tapi kalau saya lanjutkan, jadinya malah terlalu panjang, dan karena saya malas untuk mengetiknya, bagian itu akan di lanjutkan di chapter depan, mohon maklum. XD

Seperti biasa, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada reader sekalian yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini, terutama yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk meriview, mem-follow, bahkan mem-fave cerita ini. Tanpa kalian, chapter ke-4 ini tak akan di update sekarang :D

Saya juga masih mengharapkan komentar, kritik dan juga saran dari reader sekalian yang dapat dituangkan di kotak riview :) tiap riview akan sangat berarti bagi saya.

Salam hangat,

Sukoshi yuki

26 Januari 2014


	5. Chapter 5

Gomeeeeeeen baru bisa update lanjutannya sekarang. Banyaknya tugas sekolah dan ujian praktek benar-benar menghambat proses peng-upload-an fic ini. _

Umm… Baiklah, sepertinya Yuki tak usah berpanjang kata lagi, silahkan nikmati chapter berikutnya! Happy reading minna!

.

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Genre : Friendship, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,and -may be- a bit Romance, and also Fantasy

Warning : Modern AU, OOC, typo, alur tak beraturan, rivamika close friendship, dll.

Rate : T (untuk penggunaan bahasa)

.

Chapter 5

Levi berlari menuju sebuah lapangan terbuka. Eren ada di sampingnya. Kali ini, Eren tak lagi berperan sebagai makhluk-melayang-layang-yang-belum-diketahui-jenisnya, kelihatannya kini ia lebih berperan sebagai asisten Levi. Di hadapan mereka, terdapat sekitar 5 orang berjubah hitam bersenjata yang siap di menyerang, tipikal pemeran antagonis. Levi mempersiapkan senjatanya.

"Eren, persiapkan dirimu. Kau hajar dua yang dikanan, sementara aku 3 yang di kiri. Kita mulai dalam hitungan tiga, dua, satu…" Sebelum Levi selesai mengucapkan kata 'satu', baik Eren maupun dirinya sendiri sudah melompat ke arah musuh, menyerang.

Eren bergerak dengan lincah, seakan tubuhnya sudah biasa dilatih untuk pertarungan. Mikasa tahu, itu adalah ekspresi sesungguhnya dari seorang petarung, seperti yang sering ditunjukkannya dulu sewaktu mereka kecil. Sewaktu mereka kecil, mereka memang pernah diajari bela diri, dan Eren, selalu serius mengikuti pelajaran yang diberikan pelatih mereka.

Di lain pihak, Levi juga melawan para musuh dengan baik, lebih baik dari Eren malah. Hal ini sedikit membuat gadis itu kagum karena tak perlu diberi tahu pun, Mikasa menyadari bahwa Levi tidak menguasai ilmu dasar dalam bela diri. Serangan yang digunakan bukanlah serangan berdasarkan teknik, serangan itu hanyalah serangan biasa, namun kemampuan _ackting_ pemuda itu demikian bagusnya sehingga orang awam tak akan menyadari hal itu. Tiba-tiba sebelum kejadian itu berlangsung, Mikasa merasa sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Salah satu dari pemeran penjahat itu menyerang Levi dan melukainya dengan sungguh-sungguh dengan tongkat yang dipengangnya. Tidak, Mikasa tahu itu bukan kesalahan peran, ia memang memaksudkannya untuk melukai Levi.

Dan sepertinya Eren mendapat kesimpulan yang sama. Levi terduduk, tak mampu berdiri walau ia sudah berusaha. Tampak jelas ekspresi pemuda itu yang penuh kesakitan.

"CUT!" teriak sang sutradara. Para kru segera mendekati Levi yang terluka, berusaha untuk mengecek keadaannya. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Eren. Ia menyadari bahwa si pelaku itu diam-diam menyelinap pergi dari lokasi syuting. Eren segera mengejar sang pelaku.

Mikasa mengamati rangkaian kejadian itu. Dan ia sadar bahwa pelaku tidak sendirian. Ada dua diantara mereka. Otaknya segera berputar dengan cepat, ia mengkhawatirkan Eren. Dua lawan satu tidaklah adil.

"Eren!" Mikasa segera mengejar pemuda itu, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut bercampur heran dari Hanji. Gadis itu segera meninggalkan lokasi syuting tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun.

Ternyata Mikasa tak perlu untuk berlari sejauh yang ia kira. Eren telah berhasil menghadang ke dua orang itu kira-kira 200 meter dari tempat lokasi syuting. Dilihatnya Eren yang sedikit terpojok menghadapi kedua orang itu.

"Eren!" Mikasa meneriakkan nama pemuda itu, membuat semua Eren dan kedua orang itu menoleh ke arahnya. Kedua orang itu, menyeringai melihat Mikasa yang mendatangi tempat itu.

"Wah wah, anda datang di saat yang salah, nona Mikasa…" ucap salah seorang mereka, seakan mengejeknya.

Mendengar kalimat yang meremehkannya itu, Mikasa tak membiarkan hal tersebut mempengaruhi emosinya. Ia menatap tenang kedua orang tersebut. Jaraknya dengan mereka masih beberapa meter.

Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan temannya, sang pelaku menimpali, "setelah kita mengurus si pria, kita dapat membawa nona Mikasa. Tentu ia berharga tinggi, bukan? Ku dengar ia memiliki darah campuran Jepang dari ibunya. Tentu saja banyak orang yang akan memasang harga tinggi,"

Mendengar rencana penculikannya itu, Mikasa tak gentar sama sekali. Malahan, sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya. Ia mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya, sementara kedua orang itu berbalik menghadap Eren, mengabaikan dirinya. Eren sendiri sudah siap menyerang. Tidak seperti tadi, kini Eren tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hei kalian, apa target kalian tidak salah?" ejeknya, siap untuk menyerang.

"Jangan mengancam kami, nak. Kami tidak akan tertipu hanya dengan tipuan bodohmu." Ujarnya, masih menyeringai. "Kau lihat sendiri, kami ini bersenjata, sementara kau sendirian, hanya dengan tangan kosong. Tentu saja kau akan dihabisi dengan mudah."

"O ya? Coba kalian berbalik." Ujar Eren, masih dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, sekarang, rasakan ini!" Belum lagi mereka bergerak satu meter, tanpa di duga kedua orang tersebut, Mikasa sudah menyerang salah satu dari antara mereka tepat di tengkuknya sehingga ia jatuh pingsan. Temannya terkejut mengetahui ia bahwa seorang gadis dapat menjatuhkan temannya itu dengan mudah.

Merasakan darahnya mendidih, ia segera menyerang Mikasa menggunakan sebatang tongkat, namun dengan gesit ia menghindari serangan itu. Mikasa segera mengambil jarak, menghindari serangan beruntun dari orang tersebut. Mikasa terus menghindar hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia dalam posisi terpojok. Ia tak bisa menghindar lagi. Diliriknya kondisi kiri dan kanannya, nihil. Mustahil kali ini ia dapat menghindar.

Orang itu kini sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Seringai di wajahnya makin lebar. "Nah, nona Mikasa, anda akan menghindar ke mana lagi? Rasakan ini!" orang itu berkata dengan kasar seraya mengayunkan tongkat di tangannya. Mikasa menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya, pasrah.

Namun, bukannya memukulnya, orang tersebut malahan tumbang perlahan. Matanya menatap kaget, namun ia segera sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Eren berada persis di hadapannya, mukanya tampak khawatir.

"Mikasa, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Dari nada suaranya tersarat dengan jelas bahwa ia khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja Eren, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Mikasa, menenangkan pemuda itu.

Mendengar pernyataan Mikasa, ekspresi wajah memuda itu menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Ia memandangi orang yang terjatuh pingsan di hadapannya, pandangan wajahnaya mengisyaratkan kemarahan.

"Kita apakan mereka?" tanya Eren kepada Mikasa. Ia melihat ke arah satu orang lagi yang juga masih pingsan tak jauh dari lokasi mereka.

"Kita biarkan saja, mereka tak akan berani mengganggu kita lagi." Ucap gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali. Aku penasaran bagaimana kondisi Levi." Ujar Eren. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin memberi pelajaran pada orang itu, tapi ia tahu, yang dikatakan Mikasa ada benarnya. Ia segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eren, tunggu sebentar." Sang gadis berjongkok, mendekati sosok yang pingsan itu. Ia memeriksa jas hitam yang dikenakan sosok itu. Menelusuri tiap kantong yang tersimpan.

"Mikasa, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eren, sedikit cemas. Ia takut orang tersebut akan segera sadar. Itu berati pekerjaan tambahan bagi mereka.

Tapi Mikasa tetap tenang. Ia tidak memperdulikan Eren. Mukanya berkerut karena ia tidak mendapati apa yang ia cari. Ia berfikir, tak mungkin benda itu tak ada. Tiba-tiba pikirannya menggiring gadis itu menuju tongkat yang masih berada di genggaman orang itu. Gadis itu menarik tongkat itu, meneliti tongkat tersebut. Ia menemukan celah sambungan di antara tongkat itu. Mikasa menggoncang tongkat itu, terdengar bunyi dari suatu benda di dalamnya. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Mengapa kau mengambil tongkat itu, Mikasa?" tanya Eren, heran. Rasanya itu hanya tongkat tiruan biasa. Mereka masih memiliki benda itu banyak di persediaan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku suka dengan tongkat ini. Ayo kita pergi." Jawaban Mikasa tentu saja tidak masuk akal, membuat pemuda itu memberinya sebuah tatapan ganjil dan ingin memberinya pertanyaan, tapi Eren lebih memilih untuk segera ke lokasi syuting. Ada Levi yang harus mereka khawatirkan di sana.

Eren dan Mikasa tak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali. Mereka langsung menerobos kerumunan, mencari Levi.

Di sana Levi, ia duduk di sebuah kursi. Lilitan perban mengelilingi sebagian kakinya yang diletakkan di atas sebuah kursi lain. Hanji duduk di sebelahnya.

"Levi, bagaimana dengan kakimu? Apakah terluka parah?" itu Eren, sedikit berlebihan.

Levi menatap Eren dan Mikasa denga tatapan bosan. Ia tahu, Hanji akan menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu dengan senang hati. "Lumayan, sebetulnya." Hanji menjawab. "Levi sempat menghindari serangan tadi, tapi tidak cukup cepat. Akibatnya, kaki kanannya cidera, cukup berat. Kami ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi dia keras kepala."

Eren terlihat geram mendengar pernyataan dari Hanji. Seharusnya ia memang memberi pelajaran tambahan pada mereka, kalau bisa dilaporkan kepada polisi sekalian!

"Tenanglah Eren, kaki Levi itu cidera, bukannya retak ataupun patah. Aku rasa, dalam waktu seminggu, kakinya sudah akan jauh membaik, asalkan ia istirahat total." Mikasa berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu, melihat gelagat saudara angkatnya tersebut.

"Lagi pula, teman-teman, kita mempunyai masalah yang sama pentingnya." Armin tiba-tiba menyela, sambil memperhatikan catatan-cattan yang disusun di sebuh clip-board.

"Ada apa?" Hanji langsung bertanya.

"Mereka mengambil data beberapa adegan secara acak. Aku belum sempat membuat salinan data untuk adegan-adegan itu." Ujar Armin, mukanya pucat karena panik.

Baru saja Eren ingin menyela, Armin sudah melanjutkan laporannya, "ditambah lagi, Annie tiba-tiba membatalkan kontrak begitu saja."

"Apa-apaan itu? Mengapa ia bisa begitu tak bertanggung jawab?" Eren mulai emosi mendengar kabar tambahan itu.

"Apa alasannya?" tanya Levi dengan cepat.

"Tak ada alasan sama sekali. Dia hanya mengirim sebuh pesan yang berbunyi, 'aku mundur dari peran itu. Cari pemeran lain.'" Jawab Armin membacakan ulang pesan yang diterimanya beberapa menit yang lalu itu.

"Apa ia tak bisa dihubungi?" kali ini giliran Hanji yang bersuara.

Armin hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya lemah sebelum menjawab, "begitu aku menerima pesan itu, aku langsung menelpon Annie, tapi ia memutuskan telpon itu. Pada panggilan berikutnya, nomor itu sudah tidak aktif lagi. Ku rasa ia mematikan hpnya."

"Tidak bisakah peran itu dihapus saja?" tanya Mikasa.

"Mana mungkin kita dapat melakukan hal itu. Peran yang Annie pegang memiliki makna sendiri untuk film ini. Mengubah perannya berati mengubah inti cerita!" Ujar Armin, makin panik.

Semuanya terdiam, merasa suasana semakin menekan emosi mereka masing-masing.

"Ini pasti ulah mereka. Mereka memang sudah merencanakan hal ini dari awal. Dan Annie, pasti salah satu di antara mereka! Sial, bagaimana bisa kita tertipu?" Eren menggeram. Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Kesal. Sungguh kesal. Ia jadi ingin menghajar dua orang tadi.

"Tch, percuma juga kita menyesali keadaan." Levi mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Matanya menatap tongkat yang sedari tadi dipegang Mikasa, rasa curiga mulai timbul dalam dirinya. Mengapa gadis itu memainkan tongkat tiruan yang dipakai mereka untuk film?

Saat itu juga, Levi baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak tampak sepanik yang lainnya. Mungkin memang benar, gadis itu tak perlu panik, toh itu bukan masalahnya sama sekali. Ini bukan filmnya, dan ia tak diuntungkan ataupun dirugikan sama sekali jika sampai film ini gagal. Tapi tentu saja, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan gadis itu, tidak lazim untuk kondisi seperti sekarang ini. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang diketahui gadis itu.

"Mikasa, apa yang ada di tongkat itu?" tanya Levi, ia berusaha menekan nada curiga, namun tampaknya ia tak berhasil.

Miasa mengangkat tongkat di tangannya. "Ini maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu, pura-pura tak yakin. Tapi gadis itu tak menunggu tanda persetujuan dari Levi karena ia tahu pasti maksud pemuda itu.

"Aa, ya, aku hampir lupa. Sebenarnya kalian tak perlu panik soal data adegan yang hilang itu." Ujar gadis itu kalem. Mikasa dapat mereasakan semua orang kini menatap ke arahnya. "Karena data itu…" si gadis menahan kalimatnya saat ia membuka tongkat itu, membaginya menjadi dua bagian. Setelah meletakkan salah satu bagian tongkat itu, Mikasa memiringkan sisa bagian tongkat hingga ia mencapai sudut yang memungkinkan sesuatu yang berada di dalam tongkat itu untuk meluncur keluar.

Semua mata terbelalak melihat benda yang kini berada di diatas telapak tangan gadis itu. "ada di sini." Mikasa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Eren bertanya, seolah tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

"Sejak kapan kau menyadari hal itu?" tanya Levi, tajam.

"Sebenarnya, bisa dikatakan sejak awal. Orang itu, tampak terlalu berhati-hati menggunakan tongkat tersebut. Ditambah lagi cara memegang tongkatnya sedikit aneh, cenderung ke tengah. Padahal, seseorang akan lebih sulit memukul kalau ia memegang bagian tengah sebuah tongkat pendek bukan?" papar gadis itu sambil memberikan _memory data_ adegan tersebut kepada Armin.

Armin belum mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari tongkat yang kini terbagi menjadi dua bagian itu. "Setelah aku amati, bentuk tongkat ini memang sedikit berbeda dari tongkat yang biasa dipakai. Sungguh cerdik cara mereka." Ujar Armin. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa lega, cukup untuk membuat kakinya terasa lemah. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tetap kuat.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Armin lagi, penasaran.

"Trik lama. Sudah biasa dipakai." Jawab Mikasa, tak kehilangan kekalemannya.

"Berati, masalah kita tinggal, menemukan pengganti Annie, bukan?" ujar Hanji, nada suaranya kembali ceria.

"Kau pikir mudah untuk menemukan pengganti Annie, nak?" kali ini sang sutradara yang menanggapi ucapan Hanji. Entah sejak kapan ia berada di sana, tapi itu tidak penting sekarang. Ia tahu, mereka memang memiliki banyak orang yang tertarik untuk bergabung dengan film mereka, siap untuk ikut _casting_ kapan saja. Tapi, untuk menemukan seorang pemeran dengan kemampuan yang setara dengan Annie? Itu tak akan gampang. Bagaimanapun, Annie memiliki kemampuan _ackting_ yang bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata.

"Kita sudah memiliki orang itu di sini, Pak Sutradara." Ucap Hanji dengan jenaka. Mata Levi menatap Hanji tajam mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Armin, terkejut. Mikasa mendapat firasat buruk.

Hanji memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "Tentu. Apakah kalian lupa, Mikasa Ackerman ada di sini." Dan ketika Hanji mengatakan hal itu, Mikasa merasa seakan-akan ia lupa untuk bernafas.

Semua orang menatap ke arahnya, meskipun tidak dengan mimik yang sama. Eren menatapnya khawatir, pemuda itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, tapi suaranya tertahan. Sang sutradara memandangnya penuh dengan penilaian, tapi tak dapat memungkiri bahwa sebuah harapan baru telah didapat. Armin dan Hanji menatapnya dengan senyum penuh harap, meskipun senyum Armin tak selebar Hanji. Dan Levi, menatapnya dengan tatapan acuh tak acuh.

"Mengapa hal itu tak dapat terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya? Mikasa memiliki kemampuan _acting_ yang sama dengan Annie, atau mungkin di atasnya. Kita tentu tidak perlu melakukan casting ulang." Ucap Armin, merasa pikirannya terbuka mendengar usulan Hanji.

Eren merasa ia harus berbicara. "Tapi, Mikasa sudah berhenti dari dunia perfilman dua tahun yang lalu!" protes pemuda itu.

"Tapi, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kalau Mikasa kembali lagi." Ujar Hanji, menimpali.

"Tidak bisa, setelah dua tahun tidak aktif, tentu saja kemampuan _acting_nya tidak sebagus dulu! Lebih baik kita menca…"

Bahkan, sebelum Eren menyelesaikan protesnya sang sutradara sudah menyela, "lalu apa masalahmu Eren? Jangan bilang kau takut tersaingi oleh Mikasa."

Eren merasa tersudut. Ia menatap Mikasa dengan tatapan bersalah, merasa gagal untuk melakukan sesuatu. Mikasa sendiri belum berbicara. Ia menatap Eren dengan penuh arti. Suasana semakin memanas.

"Mengapa tidak kalian tanyakan langsung saja pada orangnya?" jengah dengan keadaan ini, Levi mengarahkan mereka menuju jalan tengah. Tentu saja, tak ada jawaban lebih baik daripada yang didapat dari narasumber, bukan?

Lagi-lagi, semua orang menatap penarasan ke arah Mikasa. "Jadi, Mikasa, bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kau menerima peran ini?" sang sutradara berinisiatif untuk bertanya kepada gadis belia itu.

Mikasa menghela nafasnya, lalu, ia berkata pelan tapi pasti, "aku menolak."

.

TBC

.

Author's note:

Oke, setelah meninggalkan fic ini berminggu-minggu lamanya, saya kembali dengan sebuah chapter yang lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. *meringkuk di pojokan*

Yuki ngga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Mungkin ada yang kecewa, Yuki benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu. Dan untuk semua orang yang masih bertahan membaca fic ini, Yuki ucapkan terima kasih banyak! ^^

Dan sepertinya, Yuki akan hiatus untuk sementara, karena Yuki akan –harus-menghadapi UN _

Untuk itu sebagai ganti chapter selanjutnya, mungkin minggu depan atau mungkin juga dua minggu lagi Yuki akan mengupload sebuah fic one shoot XD semuanya tergantung bagaimana respon terhadap fic ini.

Seperti biasanya, Yuki tetap mengharapkan berbagai respon dari reader sekalian, baik itu komentar, kritik, ataupun saran terhadap fic ini yang tentu saja dapat dituangkan melalui REVIEW!

"setiap review dari anda sangat berarti bagi Yuki :D"

Salam hangat,

Sukoshi yuki

25 Februari 2014


End file.
